


Lovenest

by Maggyfall



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor endgame spoilers, Nesting, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Oneshot request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggyfall/pseuds/Maggyfall
Summary: Leon is a bit of a stress nester, especially when Valbar is away.





	Lovenest

Leon squirmed into the covers of his bed, trying to get more of Valbar's scent out of the numerous amount of clothes he had covering their bed. It wasn't his fault his beloved Valbar needed to be off to train the next generation of Knights. Sure, it annoyed Leon that his husband was gone for an entire week. So naturally, he did the only thing he could do to cope.

Grab every last piece of Valbar's clothing, both dirty and clean, and build the biggest nest he possibly could on their giant bed. And it was every last. Pants, socks, boxers, shirts, towels, undershirts, anything that held Valbar's scent was now on their bed. And every night, as he built up the now massive pile of fabric Leon would try and ease his nerves by cuddling into it.

Who could blame Leon for building such a large nest? He was just doing what every lonely omega would do when their alpha was gone. And it was nice having Valbar's scent around him at home. Though, it annoyed him when it went away when he was at his shop. Leon had considered bringing part of the nest there just so he could have Valbar's scent there as well. But Kamui said people would probably end up avoiding the shop if he did that. At first, Leon had only responded with a "well I don't care!" because when has Leon ever cared about what other people, other than his wonderful husband, had thought of him. Then Kamui brought up that it could hurt his business, so the nest stayed on the bed. Practically spilling over because even it wasn't big enough to hold all of Valbar's wardrobe and any other object that held his scent. 

There was one point Leon considered mounting his old suit of armor on the nest too, but after sleeping on the metal for a night he figured it wasn't worth it. Besides, Valbar didn't use that armor much so it barely held any of his scent.

And of course, what was Valbar's reaction to coming home to a massive pile of clothes, towels, and anything else he may have touched and was comfortable to sleep with?

"Leon you could have written a letter for me to return if you missed me that much," was all he said. With a grin wide as he tried not to laugh at the mess his omega had made.

"I know, but I knew this was important. King Alm asked for you to train those boys personally!" Leon said with a roll of his eyes. He might have been clingy, but he understood his husband had duties to the queen and king. "Besides now that you're back you can finally scent me properly!"

"True, but first we should probably clean up this mess."

Leon was grumpy as they worked, claiming he has "worked very hard on that mess." Though Valbar's only come was a

"There's no room for me to fit on the bed, Leon." Which made it so Leon complied to help cleaning up his giant nest. Besides, with the promise of being properly scented he'd happily get rid of the little love nest. At least, until Valbar went away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it's been awhile since the last fic, but hey here I am again! This oneshot was actually requested by the dear friend Val who asked for "yo gimme some fuckin omega leon and alpha valbar i dare you. make that shit fluffy, with an extra side of nesting." Nesting became the main course though, HAH! Also fun little plug, I'm taking oneshot requests this summer! You can find me and all info at https://maggrywrites.tumblr.com/ Currently, 3 slots are open so stop on by! If you have any question you can also send them there! Hope you guys enjoyed this, and hope to get more requests!


End file.
